1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an overhead console and a vehicle-body upper structure provided with the overhead console.
2. Description of Related Art
As an overhead console assembled to a ceiling part of a passenger compartment of an automobile, there is an overhead console including a map lamp throwing light on a hand part of an occupant sitting on a front seat. Conventionally, as the overhead console equipped with the map lamp, one described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-132047 (JP 2010-132047 A) has been known.
FIG. 16 illustrates a structure of a map lamp of an overhead console described in JP 2010-132047 A. As illustrated in the figure, the overhead console described in JP 2010-132047 A is configured such that a cover 50 constituting a design surface exposed to a passenger compartment has an opening 51 having a funnel-shaped inner surface, a lens 52 is placed in the backmost of the opening 51, and a light source 53 is placed in a deep-side part of the lens 52.